Surprise
by EmilyB
Summary: A run-in with Serena's dad before a date


Surprise  
  
  
  
"I will not let you go out with a man five years older than you, and that's final!" Serena's stubbornness wasn't 100% her own, and at times her dad showed his inflexible side.   
  
Serena, dressed to go out with Darien, looked at her dad with watery eyes. "Dad, I know that every teenager with a crush uses the old 'meant to be' line, but...."  
  
"I don't care if you've been reincarnated twenty times together! You are only fourteen and still my daughter, and I will NOT let it happen." The doorbell rang and Serena, with a gasp and a grin, ran to answer it.  
  
"Darien, you're fifteen minutes early! I'm so glad to see you, Dad thinks you're out to load me full of drugs and toss me out the car door." She smiled at him as she saw the bouquet of roses he handed her. Giggling, she ran with them to the kitchen to find a vase, carrying the flowers like a priceless jewel.  
  
"I just love the way she drops a bomb like that and then leaves us alone together," Darien mumbled. Serena's father glared at the younger man and started in, "Look, Mr. Hotshot, I want to let you know that I very much disapprove of you going after young girls! I know exactly how old both of you are, and the age difference is disgusting. If you're going with her just to get in her pants, well don't think for a minute I'll let that happen! She is underage and the second I have proof of you trying something you will be looking out of iron bars, my boy!"  
  
After this tirade, Darien's temper was starting to show through, too. He hadn't gone through two bouts of amnesia, a brainwashing, numerous deadly attacks, and millions of years waiting for her just to be yelled at by an overprotective Pop! "I hate to burst your bubble, sir, but I happen to love Serena. I am not even going to come close to her bed until we are married officially, in front of you, God, and everyone, and for another thing, I have done absolutely---"  
  
"You- you- you idiot! You bigmouthed, gutspilling moron! We had an agreement that we would wait! My fifteenth birthday, remember? But NOOOO, you couldn't wait to tell everyone!" Serena stood in the doorway, meatballs practically steaming with rage. He had promised!  
  
"But sweetie, I was---"  
  
"That's it! For the next month you are to call me nothing except my given name! You will not call me meatball head, sweetie, honey, or any other of the stupid pet names you have given me. You will apologize to my father for losing your temper, and then you will apologize to me for breaking our agreement and telling about our engagement. And THEN you will single-handedly explain to my parents why we hadn't told them beforehand about said engagement. Do you understand?" Serena was so furious she had reverted to 'Princess' mode to chew him out.  
  
Darien took this with a slightly-too-meek, "Yes, Serena." Then he grinned at her. "If the circumstances are right, may I call you anything else?" Serena glowered and raised a questioning eyebrow.   
  
"And what, may I ask, would be those circumstances?"  
  
"When it's needed."  
  
"Then yes, if the situation warrants it."  
  
"Then you should have seen the look on your face, Princess! You looked just like royalty passing judgment on a criminal."  
  
Serena was not amused. "If you call me Princess again when it's not needed, my PRINCE, I will call you by your given name as well!" Darien gasped. "You wouldn't call me that! You said yourself that that name most likely got me beaten up twice a week!"  
  
The love of Darien's life gave him a look that would probably have drilled a hole through the average brick wall.  
  
"All right, I can take a hint. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I should know how to keep a handle on it by now. Serena, I'm sorry I broke our agreement and didn't wait for your birthday like we planned." Serena relaxed slightly and nodded toward her father, who had gone into shock at seeing his oldest child in an extreme of temper he hadn't seen since Sammy was a toddler.  
  
"Okay, we didn't tell you because we knew you would freak out about the age difference and that we will be getting married. On the up side, though, we figured you would be happy at our decision to wait till the wedding night to, ummm, finish it. Did you know that your daughter can flip out like that?" Darien was still shaking over the threat to give up his most embarrassing secret.  
  
Serena's dad had gotten hold of himself during the explanation and surprised himself by actually agreeing with their reasoning. "I haven't seen her that mad since I tried to take away her blankie. Okay kids, I've decided you can go out if you want. Now that I've seen this" hrmph! "impressive display, I guess Serena can take care of things where you two are concerned."  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you, Dad!" Serena threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He tried to look warningly at Darien, but all that came out was a sheepish "what can you do?" look on his face. He felt like asking what the big deal about Darien's name was, but decided against it. He waved goodbye as they drove away on their date. He shut the door slowly, then turned away.  
  
"MARRIED!!!!"  
  
Done  
==========  
Thanks for reading my lame little story. Comments can be sent to ebischoff@hotmail.com but flamers and stupid people's addresses will be sent to every spam mailing list I can find. Just for the record I think Endymion(Darien's princely name) is an extremely gay name and that my story should reflect that. Byeeee!  
  



End file.
